harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Denny (IoH)
Denny is a marriage candidate in Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness. Denny is a fisherman who came to the Island in search of fish that he has not yet caught. Kuu, his bird, is with him all the time. He is often out fishing, and has a very laid back and happy outlook on life. Lanna, who also loves to fish, will be your rival for Denny's affection. In the early mornings, you will not see him because he is out on his boat fishing, but he returns at 9AM. On rainy days, he will stay in his home. 'Schedule' 'Gifts' 'Heart Events'Denny fogu.com Purple Heart Event: ' ''Denny's Valiant Story Enter Denny's house from 9:00 am to 1:00 pm on sunny or cloudy day, assuming that Denny is at a Purple heart color or above. Denny greets you as you enter his house and tells you he just came back from doing a lot of fishing. You notice all the stuff laying around and he explains that he uses it all for fishing. Being a fisherman is difficult though, since he always has to do repairs on his equipment and he's risking his life. If he falls out of his boat while on the ocean he could become shark food. Denny claims he had to fight off sharks several times! '''Option 1: That's a clever joke (Negative answer) It's not a joke! The pendant he wears is from a shark that he's battled. (Move on to Blue Heart Event #2) Option 2: Oh... really? (Positive answer) Denny will be glad that you immediately believed him. The pendant he wears was made from a tooth of the first shark he defeated.ã€€He seems glad to see that you cared. (Move on to Blue Heart Event #1) ---- Blue Heart Event #1 Fish Print * Denny's House * 9:00 am to 1:00 pm, Sunny, Clear or Cloudy weather * 6:00 am to 10:00 am, Rainy weather * 7:00 pm to 11:00 pm, Rainy weather * Denny at or above a Blue heart color You surprise Denny by walking up behind him while he was staring at a picture on his wall. He explains that it's a print of a fish, and it is from the biggest fish that he's ever seen so far. You seem to be in disbelief that such a huge fish exists, which makes him laugh. The print of the fish is evidence enough. ' What kind of fish was it?' Denny tells you it was a very powerful fish. Sharks are huge, but there are so few giant normal fish. The reason he came to the island is because of the fish in the print. It is his dream to catch this fish. Uh huh I'll help! That's great! Denny is happy. +FP to Denny. Move on to Yellow Heart Event #1 Isn't this a shark? Can't you tell it's not a shark!? A shark naturally isn't this large. Denny is disappointed in your lack of fish knowledge. -FP to Denny. Move on to Yellow Heart Event #2 ---- Blue Heart Event #2 Fisherman's Routine * Denny's house * 9:00 am to 1:00 pm, Sunny, Clear or Cloudy weather * 6:00 am to 10:00 am, Rainy weather * 7:00 pm to 11:00 pm, Rainy weather * Denny at or above a Blue heart color Denny asks if you are interested in fishing, and if so that'll make him really happy. Unfortunately you aren't allowed to ride in the boat! Denny explains that it has always been a rule that putting a woman on a fishing boat will prevent fish from appearing. ' That's horrible, bring me along!' (Negative) That is an impossible request. Denny is a fisherman, and as such he must not break any of the regulations. (Move on to Yellow Heart Event #4) If it's a rule, then it's a rule. (Positive) He is glad to see that you're not disappointed. Since he can't take you out on the boat, he is going to tell you a story about the biggest fish he has ever caught. (Move on to Yellow Heart Event #3) ---- Yellow Heart Event #1 Gluttonous Denny Go to E.Town's Diner from 6:00 pm to 10:00 pm on sunny or cloudy day. It cannot be on Sunday, Monday, or Wednesday. Lanna must be living on the island, and Denny at a Yellow heart color or above. Inside the Diner, Denny invites you to have a meal with him. When you walk up to the table you'll notice there's a lot of food on it! Denny had ordered everything available, and he's not even sure if that's enough food to fill up his belly. Lanna will come over to your table and is surprised to hear that one person can eat all that food. Denny insists that he can succeed. This'll get you fat (Negative answer) Well that's not good, and your comment wasn't very deserving. Can you do it? (Positive answer) Denny understands what you've said and suggests that (we two) eat it all fast. Lanna doesn't seem very pleased. ---- Yellow Heart Event #2 A Windy Day * Walk to the Beach * 1:00 pm to 8:00 pm * Clear or Cloudy weather * Denny at or above a Yellow heart color Denny is on the beach, mumbling how today's breeze is unpleasant. He explains that he got up early this morning to go out to sea, but then decided not to go out. Ever since his parent's boat sank, he has been cautious of damp-feeling winds. The god of weather has a fickle temper. One day it could be clear and the next day it becomes stormy. You seem gloomy, so he apologizes for his depressing story. ' It's not good to overwork' Denny says he is fine, as he knows his parents are watching him from above the clouds. +FP to Denny. Heart events marriage requirement completed. ' I'm fine!' (Negative to Denny) ---- Yellow Heart Event #3 What is Your Favorite Fish? * Chen's General store * 1:00 pm to 7:00 pm, Saturday through Thursday * 3:00 pm to 7:00 pm, Friday only (untested) * Rainy, Drizzly, or Snowy weather * Denny at or above a yellow heart color In the store, Denny notices that Chen doesn't have any fish for sale and offers to collect some. Chen is glad to hear that, especially since raw fish does not store well for a very long time. The fish get kind of stinky, although it is edible. Denny thinks fish is even delicious when baked, and he plans to bring some fish by later. Denny has much success catching fish thanks to the fish bait that Chen stocks in his shop. At that point Chen notices that you've been listening the whole time. Denny asks you what your favorite kind of fish recipe is. My favorite is Sashimi Denny is happy to hear that, and plans to treat you to some fresh fish too. +FP to Denny, +FP to Chen. Heart events marriage requirement completed. I prefer a nice grilled fish +FP to Denny, +FP to Chen. Heart events marriage requirement completed. Honestly, I don't like fish (Negative answer to Denny and Chen) ---- Yellow Heart Event #4 Bad Timing * Walk from W.Town to the Beach * 7:00 pm to 11:00 pm * Rainy, Drizzly, or Snowy weather * Denny at or above a yellow heart color Denny appears to be near the garbage can next to his house when you catch up to him. Denny tells you that he had gone fishing and had only caught an old boot, which of course is not edible or useful. The silence between the two of them is awkward, until Denny requests that you don't tell anyone. It would be uncool if they heard that all he caught was an old rubber boot. You agree not to say anything, but Denny is still very embarrassed and walks away. ---- Orange Heart Event House Repairs * Walk from W.Town to the Beach * 9:00 am to 1:00 pm * Any weather * A Hurricane or Snow Storm must occur the day before * All areas must be unlocked * Have seen Yellow Heart Event #4 * Denny at or above an orange heart color Denny is standing outside his fishing shack, and explain his crumbling little shack got a little more damaged from the previous day's storm. If he doesn't fix the leaky roof then the whole thing might collapse. Fishermen aren't very good at house repairs! The real repairman, Gannon, finally shows up and asks about your house before he gets to work on Denny's. Your house is just fine, so you volunteer to help with the repairs to Denny's little purple shack. Denny is grateful for your assistance and the three of you get to work. The temporary repairs you make will hold up for now until Gannon can get the replacement parts. Denny thanks the two of them, but your help has made him especially happy. (Positive answer) 'Rival Heart Events'Denny and Lana fogu.com Black Rival Event The Pop Star and the Fisherman Walk into E.Town's Diner from 6:00 pm to 10:00 pm on any weather, and Denny or Lanna at black heart color. Denny and Lanna are inside the diner having a meal. He's surprised to learn that she's the famous singing star. Lanna use to sing a lot more, but she is beginning to feel that she might be getting too old to be a pop star. Anyway, Lanna doesn't have as many fans as she use to. He's only a fisherman, but Denny think that she looks great. Anyone who says she's too old must be crazy. He'd be more than willing to go to one of her concerts. Lanna just arrived to the island and already she has a fan! The former celebrity gives Denny her autograph and he says he'll display it in his house. ---- Blue Rival Event The Broken Fishing Pole * Lanna's house * 6:00 am to 8:00 am, Clear, Sunny, or Cloudy weather * 10:00 am to 12:00 pm, Clear, Sunny, or Cloudy weather * 10:00 pm to 11:00 pm, Clear, Sunny, or Cloudy weather * 2:00 pm to 4:00 pm, Clear, Sunny, or Cloudy weather * 6:00 am to 10:00 am, Rainy, Drizzly, or Snowy weather * 7:00 pm to 11:00 pm, Rainy, Drizzly, or Snowy weather * Year 2 or later * Denny/Lanna at a blue heart color or lower Denny is looking at the fishing equipment in Lanna's house and notices that one of her parts is broken. Not to worry though, fixing this fishing equipment is something he can do. Lanna is grateful, but as Denny takes a better and isn't confident that it can be repaired. It's a shame too, since it looks to be a great pole. Lanna insists that it is fixable, because normally she fixes it herself. It looks like she is annoyed! Denny says he was just teasing, but her face looks so cute. Lanna cheers up while he fixes her fishing pole. It looks to be in good shape now, but Denny makes an innocent remark about her fishing skills that gets her annoyed again. ---- Green Rival Event Waiting in Vain Walk into E.Town's Diner from 6:00 pm to 10:00 pm in Year 3 or later. Denny/Lanna at a green heart color or lower. As you walk into the Diner, Lanna urgently wants to tell you a story. It seems that Denny was suppose to go fishing with Lanna but he skipped out on their meeting. Denny argues that he wasn't told where to meet up, but Lanna insists that she told him to go to the water well. Denny says he went to the well! Lanna says that he didn't, and he can even ask the Diner manager. Denny figured since the duo were going to go fishing at the beach, that they would meet at the well next to Chen's shop. It looks like they had two different ideas as to where they were going to meet up. They apologize to each other and to you for getting stuck in the middle of their argument. ---- Orange Rival Event Denny's Decision Walk from W.Town to the Beach from 1:00 PM to 6:00 PM on a sunny or cloudy weather. It must be in Year 4 or later, and Nathan is living on the island. Denny/Lanna at orange heart color or lower. Denny notices that Lanna is at the beach at an odd time of day and asks if she's okay. She's better than okay, as she just caught her first large fish! Lanna wants to show it to him and Denny wants to see it. It look like Denny doesn't believe her fish story and now she's annoyed at him again. Denny explain that he wanted to fish with her so he can see her catch one. Lanna expects to surprise him when she gets a large fish, but Denny seems to already be amazed. Lanna laughs and leaves the beach. After she leaves, Denny makes a silent wish to the fishing god for some courage. ---- Rival Child If he is not married he will marry Lanna. 30 days from their wedding day, Dr. Trent will announce that Lanna is pregnant. 60 days from then, Lanna and Denny will travel to the city for 30 days. When Denny and Lanna return, they will have a daughter named Rosa. References Category:Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness